


INTERNAL CORE TEMPERATURE DROPPING

by AwkwardOctopus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Edgeplay, Gore, M/M, Port Fingering, Roleplay, Smut, risky sex, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOctopus/pseuds/AwkwardOctopus
Summary: "The warning flashed bright and offensive across Connor’s vision as he swayed on his feet. RK900 stared down at him from his heightened position, one hand fisted in the deviant’s partially unbuttoned shirt to hold him aloft, the other holding his therium pump regulator delicately between his fingers."--------Rk900 caught himself a naughty deviant who likes it a bit too much when he's a little mean.





	INTERNAL CORE TEMPERATURE DROPPING

**Author's Note:**

> Got this random idea for a smutty drabble and wound up spending an afternoon on it.

The warning flashed bright and offensive across Connor’s vision as he swayed on his feet. RK900 stared down at him from his heightened position, one hand fisted in the deviant’s partially unbuttoned shirt to hold him aloft, the other holding his therium pump regulator delicately between his fingers. Blue rivulets still dripped from it, making a slow journey into the bigger android’s palm, down his arm, onto the floor.

Connor couldn’t look away, even as the voice above him became more and more distant sounding with each passing second. The silence in his processors where the rhythmic thump of his pump regulator should be was deafening.

“Open.” RK900 Commands, and Connor can’t help but obey, even as distracted as he is. His own therium pump regulator was placed gently into his mouth and the tap on his chin signaled he should close his jaw- delicately- on the biocomponent. His tongue found nothing out of the ordinary and returned his own serial number from the therium compound analysis he didn’t bother stopping.

RK900’s strong fingers slid down, into the empty chasm, and Connor gasped at the raw sensation abruptly drowning his vision and blasting his artificial nervous system. Suddenly the larger android’s face was very close, though no air escaped his mouth as he spoke.

“That’s it, Connor. How does that feel?” While a human might miss the subtle shifts of inflection, RK900 was nearly as affected a he himself was, Connor could tell. RK900 continued when the broken bot before him failed to respond. “Are you afraid, deviant? Do you fear for your own existence?” He taunted.

Connor could only sigh as the timer overlaid on the red flashing error message clicked down to double digits. He was no longer standing on any of his own servos. RK900 supported him entire by the frame of his clothing, one fist on his shirt. The fabric groaned precariously under the weight and was drenched in dark blue liquid.

As the seconds ticked down, RK900’s touches grew more intense, until the panic began to set in, timer low, too low. He forgot about the regulator in his jaw for just a moment, just a second, but that laxity was all it took to have it tumbling precariously from his lips.

Before he could cry out in alarm, RK900 plucked the object from the air between them and slid it smoothly back into place, nearly in one single fluid motion. The resulting sear of sensation was more real than anything he could remember experiencing- bright and terrifying and absolutely exhilarating. Connor’s system kickstarted hard and he glitched out into one continuous stream of feedback.

When he booted back up, he was reclining against the wall while RK900 cleaned up spilled therium efficiently. Tiny droplets were spattered in a radius around where they had been standing moments before. His reconstruction software automatically played back the scene for him, and the stutter that caused in his regulator must have alerted RK900 to his presence.

From this vantage point RK900 was even larger than usual as he stared down. That diminished quickly as he knelt, a hand brushing against Connor’s cheek softly. So unlike the character he’d been playing a moment before.

“It’s good to see you awake...” He murmured. Connor smiled and kissed his palm. It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, RK900 is playing as a deviant hunter and Connor as an escaped deviant. It's all consensual. Remember to always practice safe, sane, and consensual kink!


End file.
